TIME CAPSULE CHANBAEK
by Babybyunee
Summary: TIME CAPSULE-sebuah tempat untuk menaruh gulungan yang berisikan sebuah harapan.Dibuka kembali oleh 4 sekawan,Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Kyungsoo,dan cara tidak langsung TIME CAPSULE itu menyatukan salah satu diantara mereka ada rahasia apa di dalam TIME CAPSULE itu? chanbaek(yaoi)


Kota pelabuhan terkenal dan tersibuk itulah julukan bagi yang tengah Byun Baekhyun tuju dari Seoul station-Seoul menggunakan KTX Gyeongbu line ini.

Masih seperti biasanya dan tidak ada yang berubah dari kereta ,penuh sesak dan kadang ada pula ulah dari tangan-tangan iseng yang menjurus ke arah pelecehan.

"aishhh, mulai lagi " batin namja mungil bersurai hitam pekat itu geram saat dirasa seseorang meraba bokongnya.

" maaf,bisakah anda berhenti melakukannya" bisik namja mungil,tapi cukup jelas di dengar oleh orang di belakangnya.

Namja mungil itu mencoba bersabar,bisa saja ia langsung memelintir tangan orang iseng itu dengan jurus hapkido yang ia miliki tapi ia tidak mau nantinya akan berakhir di kantor iseng itu masih saja melanjutkan kegiatannya meraba bokong namja mungil ,sontak membuat namja mungil geram dan berbalik ke namja -Raksasa- bersurai merah dan berhodie hitam tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

PLAKK

"yak!apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya namja itu setengah terkejut setengah heran sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang terkena tamparan dari namja mungil.

"itu balasan untuk orang mesum sepertimu!" hardik namja pada saat itu pintu kereta terbuka,namja mungil itu segera melesat keluar dari kereta dan meninggalkan namja -Raksasa- yang masih dalam mode terkejut jauh di belakang.

"cih,tampangnya saja seperti orang baik tapi kelakuannya benar-benar"gerutu namja mungil sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya,orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya mengelengkan kepalanya-anak SD kenapa malah bermain di stasiun sih-begitulah pemikiran dari mereka.

 _niga joha neomu joha-_ terdengar reff dari lagu I like you milik boyband Exo,segera saja namja mungil itu merogoh saku celananya dan segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"ah,Kyungsoo-ah,kau di mana?"

"..."

"oh,di SUM CAFE ya,oke aku segera kesana"

"..."

"Ne,jangan merindukanku ya,kkkk"

Namja mungil mengakhiri panggilan telepon itu dan segera melanjutkan sulit bagi namja mungil itu untuk menemukan Sum café,Sum café cukup mencolok di bandingkan dengan bangunan-bangunan mascot para member boyband Exo yang saat ini memang sedang naik daun.

"Selamat dating,di Sum Café tuan" sapa seorang pelayan yeoja memakai pakaian ala girlband.

"eng...aku mencari seseorang"

"Baekhyun-ah!"seseorang memanggil namanya,membuat namja berhodie abu-abu dan celana _jeans_ hitam itu menengok kanan-kiri,mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"ah,itu dia" gumam namja segera menghampiri orang yang memangilnya tadi.

"Bogoshipo,kyung-ah!"pekik Baekhyun girang lalu memeluk Kyungsoo-sahabatnya-.

"nado bogoshipo Baek" Kyungsoo balas memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee kau tampak berbeda"ucap seorang namja bersurai blonde seraya tersenyum menggoda " kau terlihat lebih kekanakkan sekarang"

Baekhyun yang baru sadar tidak hanya ada dirinya dan kyungsoo saja yang ada disitu,ia lantas menyudahi acara mari-berpelukannya-lalu menatap sengit namja yang baru saja menggodanya.

" asal kau ingat KKAMJONG! Aku sudah berumur 24 tahun sekarang dan berhenti mengataiku kekanakkan"sungut Baekhyun.

" tidak terasa ya kita sudah berpisah selama 10 tahun"

"ya benar kita bahkan sudah banyak berubah" Kyungsoo ikut menimpali.

"ckckckckck,tapi tidak dengan dirinya kyung,masih tetap dekil saja " ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum mengejek pada KKamjong alias Kai.

"kau benar Baek ,dia tetap dekil,pantas saja ia masih jomblo" sahut Kyungsoo yang malah mendukung argument Baekhyun.

"aishh jinja! Ternyata waktu 10 tahun tidak mengubah sifat buruk kalian, masih saja kompak mengataiku sama seperti waktu kita di JHS," sungut Kai dengan wajh dan Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat hal itu.

"oh ya ada apa kau tiba-tiba mengajak Reunian?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"kemarin aku baru saja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun seosaengnim,beliau mengajakku ke rumahnya dan memberikanku ini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil merogoh tasnya mencari ia mengeluarkan sebuah kaleng bekas selai berhiaskan pita.

"kalian ingat ini?" Tanya kyungsoo kemudian.

" kaleng selai bekas punya kyuhyun seosaengnim mungkin" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Ah _TIME CAPSULE!_ " seru Kai tiba-tiba." _time capsule,_ kita hampir saja aku lupa"

Baekhyun memasang tampang bodohnya."aku bahkan tak ingat pernah melakukan hal itu"

"kita berempat pernah menulis..."ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat terdengar intro _baby don't cry_ milik EXO dari saku kemudian,Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun heran," kau menelponku?"

"kau ini bicara apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak kalah menunjukkan layar ponselnya dan nama Baby Baek tampak pada layar itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Baekhyun dan segera dia mencari ponselnya di saku celananya."Aigo!sepertinya ponselku terjatuh"

Kyungsoo menatap khawatir dan segera ia jawab panggilan itu." Yeoboseyo?'

"ah ,apa benar anda Kyungido?" Tanya suara di seberang sana yang tampaknya adalah namja.

"Kyungido?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran seraya melirik kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung mengangguk mantap.

"ah iya saya maaf tuan,apakah anda yang membawa ponsel teman saya?"

"ah ya,saya menemukan ponsel milik teman anda di teman anda bisa mengambilnya di depan gerbang stasiun pukul 11 karena sekarang saya ada keperluan"jelas namja itu panjang lebar.

" maaf tuan kalau boleh tau siapa nama An...,"Kyungsoo menghentikan bicaranya dan melihat layar ponsel saat terdengar suara tut...tutt..tutt dari seberang.

"sepertinya ponselmu mati"

"ah,kau lupa mengisi baterainya tadi pagi" ucap Baekhyun seraya menepuk dahinya.

"tenang saja,ia akan mengembalikan ponselmu sekitar pukul 11 di depan gerbang stasiun"

"bagaimana bisa aku mengenalinya ,kalau namanya saja aku tidak tahu"

"dari suaranya ia seorang namja" terang Kyungsoo."kau Tanya saja semua pemuda yang ada di depan gerbang stasiun"

"kau gila!"hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut hanya bisa berharap mendapatkan ponselnya kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Ayo tunggu apalagi kita buka saja _time capsule kita_ " ajak Kai.

"tunggu kita harus menunggu 1 orang lagi" sergah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya "memang siapa lagi?"

"mianhae,aku terlambat"sapa seorang namja tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada di meja itu menoleh ke arahnya."Kau..." Baekhyun tak mampu melanjutkan perhatikannya namja itu dengan seksama,sepertinya ia familiar dengan namja di hadapannya ini.

"Ah,namja mungil tadi" pekik namja itu tak kalah terkejut."hei ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"sergah Kyungsoo heran."yak!Park Chanyeol kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"maaf ,tadi aku ada urusan sebentar" sahut Chanyeol dan segera duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu,kenapa bisa memar seperti itu?" Tanya Kai.

"ah,aku baru sadar ternyata kau Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang kini tampak salah tingkah."hei ,kai,kalau kau mau tau ada apa dengan wajahku ,lebih baik kau Tanya saja dia"

"kenapa kau menyalahkanku?bukankah itu salahmu sendiri,Park Chanyeol mesum!"elak Baekhyun,sambil menatap sengit Chanyeol.

"mesum katamu?' Tanya Chanyeol tak terima."asal kau tahu saja,Byun Baekhyun,aku berusaha menolongmu dari tangan jahil kakek mesum yang ada di kereta apa yang ku dapat? Bahkan ucapan terimakasih pun tidak."Baekhyun teringat ada seorang kakek di samping Chanyeol saat di kereta.

"jadi begitu"Baekhyun menganguk pelan"mianhae Chanyeol-ah"

"lupakan"jawab Chanyeol singkat seraya menyesap moccahcino milik Kai yang duduk disampingnya.

"hei kenapa kalian malah bertengkar? Sudahlah langsung saja kita buka _time capsule_ kita" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha mencairkan membuka Tutup kaleng itu yang tampak berkarat.

"aku bahkan lupa yang aku tulis saat itu"ucap Chanyeol ,namja itu sudah tidak marah lagi.

"nah langsung saja kita baca" Kai mengambil salah satu gulungan kertas dan membukanya.

Aku ingin sekali menjadi koki yang bisa memasak masakan apapun

 **DO Kyungsoo.**

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat kai membacanya"aku benar-benar berusaha aku sudah bisa memasak masakan Korea pastinya,Jepang,Italia,China,dan Indonesia"

"woahhh"pekik Kai,"lain kali buatkan aku Rendang ya?"

"ya asal kau mau membayarku " jawab Kyungsoo asal yang disambut derai tawa teman-temannya.

"Giliranku" Kyungsoo kini mengambil salah salah satu catatan dan membacanya keras-keras.

 _ **Impianku adalah menikahi seseorang yang manis,pintar dan tentu saja bisa bermain music.**_

 **Park Chanyeol.**

"ternyata aku pernah menulis seperti itu" gumam Chanyeol.

"sampai sekarang pun tipe idealku belum tetap memilih seseorang yang pintar dan bisa bermain music dari pada cantik/manis."jelas Chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya.

"kini giliranku" seru Chanyeol langsung mengambil catatan dari _time capsule_.

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna saat ,membuka gulungan catatan perhatikannya namja mungil bersurai hitam pekat yang tengah menyesap jus strawberrynya itu dengan saksama.

 _ **Semoga suata saat nanti Park Chanyeol menikahiku :***_

 **Byun Baekhyun.**

**TBC**


End file.
